


无拘无束

by cindyfxx



Series: 咫尺系列 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Road Trips, Unresolved Sexual Tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim信守承诺，带着Spock一路旅行去亚利桑那。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无拘无束

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nowhere Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119880) by [mangochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangochi/pseuds/mangochi). 



**_“我还没去过亚利桑那。”_ **

_Jim_ _毫无防备这意料之外的回答，他张大着嘴，直到不确定的合上嘴后犹豫的试图澄清，“亚利桑那？”_

**_“因我在地球上的大多数时光都花费在星联舰队的事物上，我从未有机会去参观这个星球上的那些闻名遐迩的自然奇观，我相信在亚利桑那州就有这样的一个奇观。”_ **

_Jim_ _专注的皱起眉。他从来就都特别不擅长猜谜游戏。“你是-_ _你是在说大峡谷吗？”_

**_“我认为，它并不‘大’，瓦肯星的峡谷要更令人叹为观止。”_ **

_Jim_ _感觉自己的嘴唇露出一个浅笑。“拜托，你又没亲眼见过。”_

**_“也许我回去参观，在以后。”_ **

_现在轮到Jim_ _沉默了。以后。自己甚至从没考虑过会有个‘以后’的可能性。那只是一件要去希望、要去拼搏的事物，跟想‘然后’完全是两回事。_

_“告诉你吧。”最终他说道。“等这事完了……我带你去那里怎么样？我们可以进行一次公路旅行，就我们俩。”_

 

\-----

 

“你准备好了吗？”

Spock抬眼小心的评估着眼前的人类。Jim正灿烂的笑着，几乎兴奋得蹦蹦跳跳了。他右肩上随意的挂着两个粗布包，左臂下夹着一个头盔。看见平民打扮的舰长有点怪异，Spock决定。穿着它们他看上去是全然放松的；那件薄衬衫和外套裹在他骨架上的样子几乎是粗鄙猥琐的。一副琥珀色的机车护目镜挂在他的脖子上，这个歪歪斜斜的东西提示着即将来临的磨人经历。

“我不确定。”最终Spock说道，接过一个Jim提供给他的包包。Jim提供给他的衣服（主张他的日常穿着完全不适合公路旅行）……牛仔裤，他心不在焉的想起来，随着他的动作尴尬的磨蹭着他的皮肤。这并非一种令人不悦的感觉，只是很陌生，但它也是此刻窘境的另一个提示。

“啊哦，拜托。会很棒的。”Jim欢快的说道。他高兴的越过Spock走向停在路边的摩托车。纵容的轻叹了口气，Spock跟上去。Jim才出院没多久，事实上仅三天，他就立刻提起旅行的事。说实话，Spock已经完全忘了这回事，认为那只是个不可能的冒险行为。自己早该想到Jim会再次挑战自己的预期。

当然了，对于出去远足，他做了适当的争论。Jim还在恢复期。McCoy医生会狂怒到丧失了人类的语言能力。还有大量的文件要去编制，更不用说围绕着他的显而易见的‘死亡’产生的微妙局面。Jim只是如平常一样挥挥手就赶跑了Spock所有完美合理的抗议，宣布他已经给自己赢得了一周假期“任务见他妈鬼去吧”，而且因为他已经承诺了要带Spock进行一次公路旅行……

“你的热忱有些令人担忧。”Spock干巴巴的评论道，怀疑的看着眼前的机车。Jim是从哪里这么快弄来了它，自己不知道，而且自己也觉得自己不想知道。

Jim咯咯笑着，将自己的粗呢包挂在机车一边，然后迈腿跨骑到座椅上。他用双脚跟平衡好，将摩托车头盔丢给Spock。Spock利落的接住，双手拿着头盔，表情怀疑。“你只要一个。”他指责道。

Jim无所谓的耸耸肩。“我不用戴。”

“这是不能接受的。”Spock严厉的告诉他。“这是对安全守则的严重蹂躏，还-”

“听着，我这么干了半辈子，Spock。这是，那个，你的第一次吧？相信我，你会比我更需要。现在，上来。”Jim在车座上不耐烦的动了两下。“我们好出发。”

Spock想再次抗议，然后又暗自妥协给了那样做只会令Jim更坚定想法的事实。那个头盔是个倒霉的亮粉色调，是一个Spock深深怀疑并不属于Jim的刺眼的怪兽。他不知道是要因这个明显的挑衅行为感到恼怒呢还是感到逗趣，最后决定恼人的无视了吧。

在壮士断腕的气氛下，他戴上了头盔，耳朵因为受限而有些微微的不舒适，并且故意无视Jim可疑的窃笑。Spock循规蹈矩的专注于将自己的行李固定在摩托车一侧，然后不确定的站在车旁边。Jim拍拍身后的座位，恼人的一笑。“上来。”

Spock认命的叹了口气，暂时坐在了Jim身后。摩托车随着他的重量晃了晃，身下的皮革发出吱咯声，他笨拙的坐好。向右侧的倾斜让他的双膝立刻夹紧座椅两侧，伸手去——

他不知道要用手去干什么。

就像Jim感觉到了他的困境，连头都没回就朝后伸手抓住Spock的手腕，平贴在自己的腹部。这个姿势所以引起的亲密令Spock立即紧绷起身体，Jim一放手他就本能的要撤回手。

“你必须抱紧。”Jim告诉他，转头责备的看着Spock。“我可不想你摔下去这类的。”

Spock立刻觉得自己的下巴一侧的肌肉不情愿的抽搐起来。“这样是完全没必——”

“规矩就是如此，Spock。”Jim的嗓音恼人的带着了一缕轻快。“得遵守规则。”

Spock深吸了口气。又深吸了口气。等感觉完全稳定了，他抬起另一只手，试探的放在Jim身侧，指尖紧张的浮搁在黑色皮夹克上。咂着嘴，Jim再次抓住他的手腕，坚决拉向前，知道Spock的双臂几乎完全搂住了他的腰，Spock的胸膛撞在Jim的后背上。

“别争论。”Jim轻声道，在这样近的距离下，Spock都能在胸口上感觉到他的声音在胸前里产生的共鸣。然后Jim戴上防风镜，倾身启动引擎，机车‘咳嗽’一下，一阵排气管的味道，轮胎发出尖叫，他们出发了。

这个经历既没比Spock的预期更好也没更糟。那东西声音很大，震荡不已，风又硬又凛冽，他只能将脸藏在Jim身后。在摩托车的金属上颠簸震荡，偶尔他的腿还会被震下来，留下微微的刺痛感。

但他不得不不情愿的承认，其实不算是糟透了。以这种高速露天旅行的确是件令人愉快的事，而这种高速也多多少少满足了Jim对这种传统路面旅行方式的喜好。更迷人更主要的是呼啸而过的风，尘土与阳光的芬芳。如果他闭上眼张开双臂——当然了，这可不是个明智的举动——他觉得这一定与飞翔（的感觉）无异。或是坠落（的感觉），他想道，而这要看个人视角。但他的手臂紧紧扣在Jim的腰上，而这也完全不会令人不悦。

Jim的第一个急转弯Spock毫无防备，因为他成沉浸在自己的思想里。他自动靠紧Jim，手指微微钉进他的小腹，然后觉得自己感觉到Jim在的手掌下颤抖了一下。他自觉地的试图松开手，不顾所有的自我保护本能都在告诉他不要（这么做），然后Jim在疾风中喊了句什么。

Spock被迫靠到Jim的肩膀上去听。“你说什么？”他抬高声音询问道。自己不习惯叫喊，而且风灌进他喉咙里带来了一种古怪的痒感。

“再抱紧点！”Jim吼道。Spock突然发现，如果他转过头，他会……他们会比自己最初意识到时还要靠近（亲密）许多。他立刻在Jim身后撤回头，顺从的抱紧。

在此之后没过多久他就开始强烈的意识到他们这种姿势的亲密。Jim驾驶时身体微微前倾俯身在摩托车上，这个角度强迫Spock倾身贴在他身上以保持自己对他腰部的抓握。如果他放松哪怕一点点，就会发现自己的胸口与Jim的后背融为了一体。因此他绷紧脊梁，下定决心要保持着这个姿势。而这被证明是对自己生理极限的一个高估，随着时间一分一秒的过去，他发现自己越来越以一种完全不能接受的样子贴在Jim身上。

他焦躁的意识到自己的双膝紧贴在Jim的大腿两侧。这是一个完全无法避免的体位，而这似乎只会令事情变得更糟。自己本不应该对这个处境加以辩驳。或是享受起来。尤其是后者特别不应该。

他发现自己不喜欢风拍在脸上的感觉，努力尽可能的躲在Jim头后面。这令他的脸别扭的靠着Jim的脖颈，鼻尖时不时的撞向前，擦过他领口上暴露出的一抹肌肤。Jim闻起来有汗水、肥皂与阳光的味道，而自己不知道该对这种古怪但又完全不令人讨厌的组合作何感想。

“你看，其实我们不是非得直道去直道回来。”Jim说道，他们正暂停午间休息。并没像Spock之前预想的那样停在最近的小镇上，Jim直接一路突突着开到了公路边，满足地呻吟一声，扑倒在一片草地上。现在他已经坐起身，吃着自己包里一个有点压碎了三明治，若有所思的从手指上舔掉最后的面包屑。 _【译者：哇！！这画面好可爱啊~~~~】_

Spock坐在他身边，一手心不在焉地梳过干了的短草叶。“你建议何种迂回路线？”他询问道，显而易见Jim正等着这样的回答。

“好吧。你知道，我们有一周时间。我打算……等明天到了内华达州我们就慢下来点，看看乡村。”Jim含糊不清的挥舞着手指，描绘着某种迂回路线。“没道理错过，对吧？”

对这件事，Spock的确也没什么特别强烈的主张，也只是觉得嘟囔着顺从的同意了。毕竟，自己不经常有机会看见Jim如此轻松愉快的心情，而且自己也不是特别不喜欢观赏更多的地球人文自然风光的想法。毕竟也没有多少（风景）残存下来了，还有哪里比一个类似自己母星的环境更合适开始他观察的地方了？

“那好，我们就这么定了。”Jim露出大大的笑容，歪身以一种不经意的姿态撞了Spock一下，他猜这是一种友好的举动。在他脑袋里，有那么一瞬间的挣扎，他试图决定回应这个动作是否得宜，但Jim在他还没得出结论前就站起来身掸掸裤子后面，以一种就Spock的喜好来说太过令人分心的姿态。或者也许自己是太喜欢了。

他们在内华达州边上一个安静的小镇郊外停下过夜，距他们的目的地仅7小时。“你知道，拉斯维加斯离得也不远。”Jim说道，以一种太过漫不经心故作天真的口味。Spock就只是耐心的看着他，Jim悲伤的叹了口气。“那就下次再说。”话语间暗藏承诺之意，而Spock迷惑于这话在自己思想里引起的兴奋愉悦之感。

 

Jim选的汽车旅馆虽然小，但足够正经。当Jim只要一个房间时，接待台后的女人表情古怪的看了他们俩一眼，尤其是特别好奇的看了Spock一眼，但也职业化的没有说什么。Jim似乎觉得这个状况很有趣，电梯门一关上就咯咯的轻笑起来。

“你看见她的表情了吗？”Jim大笑道，笑容让挂在他脸上的灰尘褶皱起来。“她完全以为我们是——”他的眼睛飞快的看向Spock，然后突然不说话了。

Spock有礼的等着，但Jim并没有继续，所以他也没再进一步询问此事。让Jim保有自己的秘密；毕竟自己也有自己的秘密。

房间并没比自己在企业号上的船舱小多少，陈设着一张书桌，一个老旧的全息设备，两张——在Spock看来——靠得太近的单人床。

Jim宣布这个房间令人满意，用将自己的粗呢包抢先扔在上面的方式，占领了离浴室最近的那张床，随后迅速扑倒在了包包旁边。“啊噢噢噢噢噢。”他可憎的在棉被里呻吟起来，烂烂的用脚趾蹬掉鞋子，任它们落在陈旧的地毯上。

“你还脏着。”Spock提醒他，小心的将自己的包放在另一张床的床脚。

Jim转头，用一只眼睛看着他，理解了Spock的意思后不严肃的哼道。“你知道，你现在可以把那东西摘掉了。”

Spock愣了一下，抬手摸到了那个头盔。他都还没意识到自己仍旧戴着它。，他暗叹道，也难怪那个接待员表情怪异的看着他。他将那个讨厌的东西摘掉，略暴力的放在粗呢包边。

那边床上又传来一声被逗趣了动静，他不满的转头。

“头盔爆炸式”Jim调皮道。“天呀，我还以为以前就够糟的了呢。”他慵懒的朝Spock伸出一条手臂。“过来。”

Spock犹豫了。他能看见那只蓝眼里闪光里似乎显示出了淘气。

Jim又比划了下，更不耐烦了。“过来啊。”

Spock放弃了，顺从的走到Jim床比。刚一到床边，Jim立刻抓住他的夹克下摆，用力拽啊拽的，直到Spock愠怒着被迫单膝跪下。此刻Jim的脸离他的脸只有几英寸。他甚至能看清每一根睫毛，堆积在防风眼镜压出的白痕上的每个灰尘颗粒。被风吹红了皮肤上的每个淡色雀斑。

Jim无意识的伸出手，惊人小心的梳过Spock的头发。抚平那些任性的发丛。Spock，不知道还能怎么做，只有闭起眼，容忍着这意想不到的梳理（梳毛）。他可以感觉到Jim手指的温热贴着自己的头皮，感觉到他轻触所带来的痒痒的压力。等Spock敢睁开眼了，看见Jim已经完全转向了他，两眼专注于自己的任务。视线垂下来，遇见Spock的，表情里的某些东西令Spock无法直视……或者也许是自己太想看见了。

自此之后他再没睁开眼睛。

终于，Jim的梳理停止了，Spock疑惑的看着他。那个人类睡着了，他的后背随着每一下轻轻的鼾声轻轻的起伏着。他微微张着嘴；分开的嘴角上有一抹泥土，Spock发现自己正盯着看。

他连忙站起身，下意识的抬头顺过头发。他依旧能感觉到Jim挥之不去的温度，停下来检查自己胸膛里因这种感觉而起的翻搅。他看着趴睡在自己面前的这个男人：手脚横放，还穿着旅行时的脏衣服。

很不幸，这次他的选择很有限。

Spock犹豫纠结了很久。然后他开始小时的淋浴，只是在淋浴开关上遭遇了小小的困惑，然后恼人的意识到他还没拿出干净衣服，轻轻走到床边，去那个粗呢包里看看——是Jim坚持为他打包的。对于这个主动的提议他并没反对，那时他的确没带生活必需品，但现在某种不安充满了他的身体，他拉开拉链，头一回翻看里面的内容。

他拉出了第一件衣服显然是Jim的某件旧衬衫——从衣料的磨损程度判断。沉思着，他用手指捻捻深色的布料，然后套在头上。柔软的棉布蹭过他的脸，毫无理由的闻起来像Jim。

他并不认识衣服前面斑驳的商标，但那也是完全不相干的事。在往包里翻翻，他发现自己正盯着一条看起来十分眼熟的贴身内衣。事实上，就是那天晚上他在Jim床上的枕头下发现的那条。他打趣的看了眼Jim侧睡的容颜，小心的穿上那条短裤。等发现包里没有可供穿着的长裤时，他意识到自己再次成为了Jim粗心大意的受害者，只能认命。

那耶，Spock就寝时，伴着的是Jim就沉睡在离自己一臂之遥的地方这个刺痛的认知。只要自己想要，伸出手便可触摸到他脸庞，手指便可拂过那微微生出胡茬的下巴……

他坚定的翻开身，闭起眼。夜，似乎还那么长那么长。

 

 

 （本章完,待续）


End file.
